kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Modshroom128
Welcome Modshroom128, and thank you for your edit to File:Concept Art.JPG! We are glad to have you on the team! This is a wiki dedicated to real articles on subjects related to Kirby and the series bearing his namesake. If you wish to help, Portal: Help Out is just the place for you. You should also have a look at the Editor's Manual - our customized guide to a smooth experience at Kirby Wiki as well as style and content guidelines for articles and other pages. If there's anything you're unsure of, feel free to ask your fellow editors or a site . Enjoy your stay! NerdyBoutKirby (talk) 14:17, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Concept Art Where did you get the Kirby GCN concept art that you uploaded? I'd like to see the site myself--it could be a valuable resource. NerdyBoutKirby [[User talk:NerdyBoutKirby|''I did that with my mouth!]] 18:18, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :I'm also interested in such a thing. I noticed the site and URL on the bottom, but it's not all in the picture unfortunately. I uncovered this: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/interview/sukj/ and the rest I do not know; unfortunately, entering this link has given me a 403 Forbidden. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:14, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::I agree- this is very interesting. Perhaps I'll reach out to Kirbyellow to see if they can translate the text on the image for us. Paul2 [[User_talk:Paul2|''Dream Land, meet your heroes!]] 21:35, September 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Here you go http://i.imgur.com/QOpPInS.jpg ::Modshroom128 (talk) 08:15, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks! This is very helpful! :::I tried the full link: http://www.nintendo.co.jp/wii/interview/sukj/vol1 It appears to be an Iwata Asks type thing. Paul2 ''Dream Land, meet your heroes!'' 11:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, I found that part out. Oh well. At least we have the pictures that may hopefully become translated. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 11:34, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::it would be cool if you guys could translate that page and re-add it to the wiki. i have a whole booklet of concept/unreleased HAL art from every kirby game, its something like 200 pages. got it 4 years ago. ::::anyway here's more stuff i've never seen anywhere on the internet before incase you are interested ::::http://imgur.com/xrhptLq ::::http://imgur.com/ANPMA1h ::::http://imgur.com/VAbL48x ::::http://imgur.com/E3JysS9 ::::http://imgur.com/wvCC1Cb ::::http://imgur.com/0H41SPS http://imgur.com/svHnCFT http://imgur.com/nLGHan3 ::::Modshroom128 (talk) 13:11, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::How very interesting. These display some quality content, but if we want translations, we might want them to be scanned instead of have a picture of them taken at an angle. Things need to be legible. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 20:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) :::::true. the spine is too big to scan i don't want to damage the book its worth a lot of money. maybe someday i'll figure out a way to scan it without damaging it though :::::Modshroom128 (talk) 23:33, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Understandable. How big is the book? Page size, not amount of pages. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 00:24, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::::::pretty huge. like as thick as a small dictionary but as tall as a wii game box, scanning it would really mess up the spine since i'd have to press down hard to get the full page. http://i.imgur.com/HRRUaLL.png ::::::i'd do it but i literally can't find one anywhere online. ::::::here's some more pictures of it ::::::http://imgur.com/Ykn0mRA ::::::http://imgur.com/mpTkOVp ::::::http://imgur.com/Jr04dpF ::::::http://imgur.com/JxXILfg ::::::http://imgur.com/bgWPVEx ::::::http://imgur.com/uB4uM61 ::::::http://imgur.com/jnFws6H ::::::http://imgur.com/KRDQSuO ::::::http://imgur.com/t6SDufE ::::::http://imgur.com/CRK7Qe4 ::::::http://imgur.com/n7lVvL9 ::::::http://imgur.com/yzViG8t ::::::http://imgur.com/q0ruv91 ::::::http://imgur.com/JAT7Bqp ::::::http://imgur.com/ABOf45F ::::::http://imgur.com/pQpi9IU ::::::http://imgur.com/hlHZ1Q6 ::::::its such a cool book, mostly about kirby game design/concept art and stuff ::::::Modshroom128 (talk) 02:01, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Very cool indeed. If only an English version existed; well we'll see what we can do with this. Iqskirby Bihm Masheen Gahn! 02:11, September 17, 2015 (UTC)